For example, as a label attachment device that attaches a tubular stretch label to the outer peripheral surface of a main body portion of a bottle such as a PET bottle, which serves as a beverage container, there is a rotary label attachment device including a plurality of attachment heads. As shown in (a) of FIG. 14, each attachment head includes: a pair of openable and closable clamp members 71, which preliminarily open a tubular stretch label L supplied as folded in a sheet, and have suction portions at their extremities; a pair of openable and closable expansion claws 72, which expand the stretch label L opened by the clamp members 71, more widely than the outer diameter of a bottle B; and a mounting 73, which rises and falls with the bottle B mounted thereon.
In such a label attachment device, the tubular stretch label L is attached to the bottle B as follows. First, as shown in (a) of FIG. 14, the pair of clamp members 71 clamp the tubular stretch label L supplied as folded in a sheet. With both sides of the label L held by suction by clamping portions, as shown in (b) of FIG. 14, the clamp members 71 open to separate both sides of the stretch label L from each other, thereby opening the stretch label L into a tubular shape.
Next, as shown in (c) to (e) of FIG. 14, the expansion claws 72 in a closed state rise while gradually opening, thereby inserting the expansion claws 72 into the stretch label L that is in an open state and held by suction by the clamp members 71. Then, as shown in (f) of FIG. 14, the expansion claws 72 further open, thereby expanding the label L.
Then, as shown in (g) of FIG. 14, the expansion claws 72 expanding the stretch label L fall to the label attachment level, and meanwhile, as shown in (g) to (j) of FIG. 14, the mounting 73 on which the bottle B is mounted starts rising, thereby inserting the bottle B into the stretch label L expanded by the expansion claws 72 at the label attachment level.
If the stretch label L has thus been inserted into the bottle B (see (j) of FIG. 15), then as shown in (k) and (l) of FIG. 15, the mounting 73 on which the bottle B is mounted further rises, thereby removing the expansion claws 72 from the stretch label L and completely attaching the stretch label L to the bottle B.
Then, as shown in (m) to (p) of FIG. 15, the mounting 73 on which the bottle B is mounted falls, thereby moving the bottle B to below the clamp members 71, whereby the process returns to an initial state shown in (a) of FIG. 15 ((a) of FIG. 14).